1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a pixel structure, and more particularly, to a pixel structure, a liquid crystal display panel and a transparent liquid crystal display panel used in a transparent display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transparent display device generally refers to a display device capable of presenting a transparent state for permitting images behind the display device to pass through. The transparent display device may be used in a showcase to display both a display image and materials behind the transparent display device. Many kinds of technologies are integrated with the transparent display device. The technology related to the transparent display device employing liquid crystal display panel has been published in the market because the technology of the liquid crystal display panel is relatively mature.
The liquid crystal display panel of prior art, uses a color filter to display different colors, but the color filter has some defects, such as decreasing brightness when the transparent display device is under a transparent mode. Other devices use a Pen Tile RGBW technology to display four different colors, and white is aligned with the RGB in a 2×2 matrix to enhance the brightness of the device. However, the 4 sub-pixels with different colors in the Pen Tile RGBW technology are aligned in a matrix, which may easily cause granular screen problems. Given the above, a liquid crystal display device structure is still needed to overcome these problems.